User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapters 7 and 8
< Chapter 6 'Chapter 7- ' Deep down, underneath Clementine’s house, was the lair of the Epic and Evil Ensemble of Evildoers. It was a dark, evil room, where legend has it Clementine both slept and worked when she wasn’t busy at school or being evil. Which was true, because it was both the lair and her bedroom. For the lair part, there was a giant, long black table for Ensemble meetings as well as a few couches, a large map of Megaville on one wall and a large flat-screen on another- for both mission planning and movie nights- and a state-of-the-art training area: dummies, targets, a small room for practice battles, exercise equipment, and video games to get hand-eye coordination and to get in the fighting mood; another suggestion by Danny. For Clementine’s bedroom, there were stereos, a mini fridge full of her favorite foods, posters of infamous super-villains like her parents, a giant closet of clothes that Clem kept locked for now due to the time Jessica stole one of her shirts, and a giant waterbed. Truly, a lair fit for only the most evil super-villains ever. Danny strolled in with his girlfriend, soaked from the storm but laughing about their recent victory over the heroes! Or as he liked to call them, super''-zeroes. Yeah, he understood why people tended to hate his jokes. Even he groaned when he heard it in his head. Dakota was already there before them, of course, because of her teleportation. She was sitting on a couch eating a snack, feet kicked up on the couch opposite of her. The bag of machine parts was next to her. Morishige was reading at the table when Clementine took the bag, and dropped it in front of him. He was the only other person in the lair at the time. “Hey genius. We need a super-weapon made. Get on it.” He looked up at her, always with that little smile. “Details. They’re important sometimes. What kind of weapon do you want?” “I don’t care! Just build something that can destroy those dumb heroes and help me ''take over the world!” Danny laughed and sat down at the table. “Come on. You’re smart. Just think about it.” “It’s a process, you two.” Morishige chuckled, got up from the table, and grabbed his book and the bag. “I’ll need to examine the contents of the bag at my house before creating a weapon from scratch. Give me a day, Clem.” He smiled at her and left. “Whatever.” Clementine sat down too, near Dakota. “So rogue, you did pretty good today.” “I’m not a rogue anymore.” His girlfriend shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Big difference. You still act like one.” Danny had moved on to reading one of his comic books by now- in disguise as a random other book like the one Morishige was reading- but was partially listening to find any opportunity for a joke. Okay, he knew everyone else hated his jokes, but he was determined to keep trying until he could get them to laugh. It would happen one day, or his name wasn’t Night Man! Also, the comics were an old obsession of his ever since he was a little kid and had been waiting for his powers to come. He had dreamed of something that would seem treacherous and weak to his companions- he had dreamed of being a hero! Yes, he had originally wanted the life of heroics and saving people from evil. Well, when his powers came in, he decided that his darkness and cold based abilities would not make a good hero, and then came his path of villainy- well, he decided to be a villain, got himself a black costume, cape and mask, and then told his superhero mother what he had decided. “Okay honey, that’s nice.” She probably didn’t think he’d do it, so wasn’t she surprised when he ended up joining the Ensemble? Being evil was more fun than he ever imagined. He had the ability to laugh like a freak in public and not be harshly judged. But still, he couldn’t shake his comic book obsession, so he read them in secret- well, Morishige knew, but they promised not to tell, so it was all good. If anyone else found out, like Jessica or Clementine, he’d never hear the end of it. Anyways, Dakota and his girlfriend were now discussing Clem’s plans. “So, we’re just helping you take over the world? Then what do the rest of us get?” The future overlord laughed. “You guys get to have a little power too, duh. Danny will be the king, obviously, even though he’ll just be a figurehead I’ll do all the ruling but you know, still something.” Danny grinned to himself. King Daniel Walker, ruler of the world, everyone’s argument was invalid. “Lucky him. So what about the rest of us?” “Pay your dues and you’ll get your spot, newbie.” Clementine said. “You should start with listening better. Be on time in the morning. I don’t care if you can teleport, I make the rules! Right Danny?” “Yes babe,” He said calmly, turning the page to continue reading the fight between Batman and Joker. He knew the drill. “And if you don’t follow the rules you will die.” He added quickly. “Wow. You must have trained him like a dog,” Dakota smirked. “Cute.” “Don’t you dare call him cute, he’s mine, bitch!” And Clementine proceeded to slap Dakota, which Danny heard and made him turn to see what, exactly, was going on. He always had to stifle a laugh at her possessive and protective ways. It was kind of touching- if one knew Clementine Frost that was. Sure, sometimes she took it too far, but that was one of the reasons he loved her. She was an evil, crazy villain, but she was his evil, crazy villain. “Like I’d want to date Danny.” “You better not be saying that something is wrong with him!” Dakota smirked again. “Don’t worry. I can get my own boys my own way… that’s all.” “Just as long as he’s not one of them.” Clementine said, shrugging. She still sounded annoyed, but dropped it. “Whatever. If you want a good job once I’m ruling the world, learn the ropes and follow the rules. I don’t care if you’re strong, what I need is loyalty! Got it?” “Though she’d prefer both.” Dakota stared at him blankly. “That one wasn’t a joke.” He said slowly, while Clementine laughed. “I was making a statement. You know I can be serious sometimes, right?” “Whatever.” Dakota stood up. “I’m out. See you ‘round.” And she teleported away. After a moment, he glanced at Clementine and she glanced at him back, grinning. “We’re alone, Danny.” She walked over and kissed him. “Good thing too. The others give me a headache.” “Then maybe I should help fix that.” He smiled, and they went back to kissing as she pulled him towards the waterbed. At times like this, Danny was glad that he was a villain. 'Chapter 8- ' Kimberly walked into school alone the next morning, headphones in. Although, instead of listening to anything, she was doing a very special trick known as- spying on others by pretending to listen to music! And people said she wasn’t a genius. She stopped by her locker and listened as Katherine and Christina, who were both standing nearby, talking. “I’m just pissed that they won.” Christina was saying, leaning against a locker and crossing her arms. “While I was losing to you during practice.” Katherine had a smile on her face at that. “Don’t worry about either of those… we’ll deal with it later…Anyways, did you hear about the new kid that’s coming?” “Yay, new meat. I’ll get them on my side in no time. But yeah, I heard. She’s some sort of princess, right?” ''Princess? I just hear money. New kid sounds interesting already… '' “Yeah, I think so. She’s from- Oh, uh, Come on, it’s, uh, time to go to class.” That last part was added as Jessica walked down the hallway and Christina seemed about to pounce on her. When the villain ignored her and continued walking over to Clem and Danny, Christina looked even more annoyed. And when she was ignored at Jessica, things were…Totally normal! “Who does that bitch think she is? Ignoring me like that? Ugh. If she had a boyfriend right now I’d totally seduce him just to get back at her for that.” While Katherine nervously tried to calm her down, Kimberly was instead thinking about what she had heard earlier- the heroes lost a battle? She did remember hearing something about a few machine parts being stolen from the university. Was that what this was about? Her mind began to stir. If they wanted to get back the machine parts, this was a job for her. Who needed heroes with their capes and morals when you could have a rogue like her do the job better? All of Megaville should have learned this by now! “Heroes.” Kimberly said calmly, walking up to them. “I couldn’t help but overhear you two discussing your latest loss.” “…Yeah? Uh…so?” Katherine asked. She smirked. “I can help you out with that. You need someone to steal the parts back? Look no further. Of course, I have my own price…” “We don’t want to pay you for anything.” Christina said, staring at her. “We’re not interested. Leave us.” “Don’t be rude.” Katherine told her, and she just rolled her eyes. “Sorry. But no thanks, Kimberly.” “Fine. When you change your mind, and I know you will, come and find me. But the longer you wait, the more expensive my services.” With that, she walked away, off to her first class of the day in silence. She had English first period- A class she often found boring, but that was actually every class- with the exception of science. Watching the heroes and villains bicker was always a good time. But whatever, one day she wouldn’t need school. She’d be rich enough to do whatever she wanted! Kimberly took her usual seat in the back. Right in front of her was Atsu, another rogue. But unlike her, he had a chosen side- hero. Makes sense. If all she could do was control light, she’d just be a hero too. “So your side suffered a loss last night, I heard,” she told him, smirking. He glanced at her with a shrug. “The Society’s doings don’t affect me. They lost, not all of the heroes.” With a roll of her eyes, she said, “Whatever. Not like you tend to win much anyways.” Atsu sighed and returned to the book he was reading. Kimberly liked to tease him like that often, and he tended just to shrug it off. One thing she had to admit was that, unlike her, he rarely let himself get angry at anybody. But, that just made him weaker sometimes. Then he said, “At least I work for free,” She laughed at that. It was strange to be a rogue talking to another rogue. While they weren’t divided by team status, they were still divided by their chosen side. A neutral player like her was usually disliked by both sides for being too unpredictable. But there were exceptions to that, and she didn’t mind at all what they thought of her. She thought it was funny when they got upset at her or each-other. ''And I’ll never have to deal with that side-loyalty shit. So take that! ''But she didn’t say it out loud to him, because the bell rang. Their teacher walked in. “Welcome class!” She said excitedly. “Before we begin today’s lesson, we must introduce you to your newest classmate!” Kimberly straightened up curiously as they walked into the room. “This is Princess Perrie Jean, who came all the way from Russia!” ''All I heard was Easy Money. '' As the class greeted her, she smiled and greeted them back. She seemed pretty normal for royalty, but Kimberly would see about that later… She raised her hand. “Miss Jacobson, I would like to volunteer to show her around the school today.” Her teacher, and the rest of the students looked surprised. Atsu gave her a suspicious look, but she ignored him. “Well, that’s very nice of you, Kimberly! Please, you may do so.” Trying to hide a smirk, she walked over to the new student, and they shook hands. “Now come on, Princess. Let’s go show you this school…” Step one of her money-making plan was now in action- Kimberly was going to befriend a princess. Chapter 9 > Category:Blog posts